mike_emil_game_and_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Eiichi Kikuchi
Eiichi Kikuchi (きくち英一 ''Kikuchi Eiichi '': original name 菊池英一) is a Japanese actor and suit actor who appeared in several episodes of the Ultra Series. He was the suit actor of the main character in Return of Ultraman as well as some monsters in the same series. Early Life Eiichi Kikuchi was born on August 21, 1942 in Toky, Japan. His family worked of Tokyo City Career Early Career Eiichi was early 1967 playing of Ultraseven in episode 14 to episode 15. he helped of Koji Uenishi Ultra Series Eiichi was playing of Return Ultraman. was Return of Ultraman in before 1970. Creator of Ultraman Eiji Tsuburaya he passed away in January 25, 1970. Team work of Tsuburaya was homage of Eiji. Eiichi finding of Furuya's suit of Ultraman was before destroyed. he return playing of Return Ultraman in Ultraman Ace. was last time. Kikuchi he work of Tsuburaya is non-suit acting. he playing person in Showa to Heisei series Kikuchi he return in Heisei 2000 Ultra Series with. Jiro Dan (actor of Hideki Goh) Kikuchi playing of his himself President of the Kikuchi Electric Appliances Company. in Ultraman Mebius Movie. Currently Career Eiichi he playing in another show and he hosted of suit acting with Mitsuru Saijo (suit for Mirrorman) was show of attacking power of Hero Japanese Fan-made YouTube. Eiichi with Showa cast of Showa Ultra Series. Bin Furuya (suit for Ultraman), Susumu Kurobe (actor for Hayata) Characters Roles * Ultraman Jack * MAT Operator (episode 51) * Ultraseven (episode 14-15) * Alien Revole * Mustache worker (Ultraman Taro. in episode 36) * President of the Kikuchi Electric Appliances Company (Ultraman Mebius. In Episode 45) Gallery Eiichi unmasked of Ultraman Jack.jpg| Eiichi unmasked of Return Ultraman Ultraman Jack's original suit actor.jpg Hayata and Moroboshi & Ultraman Jack.jpg| Eiichi and Susumu Kurobe and Kohji Moritsugu and Jiro Dan Akiju and Eiichi in Ultraman Jack.jpg| Eiichi and Akiji Kobayashi in Ultraman Jack Akiju and Eiichi in Ultraman Jack2.jpg Eiichi in Ultraman Mebius.jpg| Eiichi in Ultraman Mebius BTS of Ultraman Mebius.jpg| Eiichi and Director of Ultraman Mebius in Behind the Scene O0810108014488783628.jpg| Eiichi and Mitsuru Saijo (suit actor for Mirrorman) and Hiroshi Nagasawa (suit actor for Ultraman Taro) Older suit actor of Mirrorman and Ultraman Jack.jpg| Mitsuru and Kikuchi shows of final attacking of Heros Eiichi and Ultraman Powered.jpg| Eiichi and Ultraman Powered (Hiroshi Daisuke in suit) Showa Ultraman Suit cast in book.jpg| Photo of Eiichi in Showa Ultra Series book Dan and Ultraman Jack.jpg| Eiichi and Kohji Moritsugu (actor of Dan Moroboshi) Kamen Rider Nigo and Ultraman Jack.jpg| Eiichi and Takeshi Sasaki (actor of Hayato Ichimonji/ Kamen Rider Nigo) Trivia * He is first suit acting of Ultras has Mustache * he meet Takeshi Sasaki (actor of Hayato Ichimonji in Original Kamen Rider) both was showed of Ultraman Jack's attacking move in photo. * He playing of special guest himself in Ultraman Mebius. episode 45 * He playing of non-suit acting. was cameo and notice. people is call nickname is "Mustache Guy". Kikuchi he playing of Non-suit. was notice. he who original playing of Ultraman Jack ** Return of Ultraman. he playing of Captain of fish boat in episode 13 and on final episode he playing of Mat Operator in episode 51 ** Ultraman Taro. he playing of Mustache builder in episode 36 ** Ultraman Mebius. he playing of his surname characters in episode 45 * He in Ultraman Ace. he is tall same of Bin Furuya and we look close-up of Ultraman Jack's head is look down at Ultraman Ace. in first of Ultraman Ace scene * He playing of Captain of fish boat. he know of Akiji Kobayashi. he playing of Toshio Muramatsu in first Ultraman. and not of Ultra Series is Tōbei Tachibana from Kamen Rider Series. Both actor in Ultraman Jack. episode 13-14 Category:Actor Category:Voice Actor Category:Suit Actors Category:Suit of Kaiju cast Category:Return of Ultraman Category:People from Tokyo Category:Ultraman Taro cast Category:1940s births Category:Return of Ultraman cast Category:A to Z